It's not fatal
by Sugarplumjellygum
Summary: To be completely honest he had no idea if 'it' was going to be ok. He couldn't even understand why Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**It's not fatal**

"Shh, shh. Ginny, babe, just breathe. It's going to be ok." Harry whispered as he rubbed Ginny's back.

To be completely honest he had no idea if 'it' was going to be ok. He couldn't even understand why Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Harry," she sobbed, "My life is over! Ruined! How could this happen to me?"

"What do you mean your life is over?" Harry asked sharply

"It's just...it's over!" Ginny cried even harder and buried her head in her arms.

Harry had just arrived home from an incredibly busy day at work to find an uncharacteristically emotional Ginny sitting on their living room floor. He had hastened to her side to comfort her, not even bothering to ask what the matter was.

"Are you sick? Are you dying? Do you have a fatal disease like...Dragon Pox?" questioned Harry in a panic, "Damn it! I knew I should have come to see the healer with you this afternoon!"

"I just wanted more time!" Ginny hiccupped. Her tears had started to slow down as Harry's panic started to rise.

"You will have time! Come, we're going to the healers! We're going to find a cure for whatever horrific disease you have!" cried Harry as he dragged Ginny to her feet.

"No, no. It's not a disease, although that would be easier to deal with than this rubbish!" Ginny replied as Harry tried to pull her to the door.

"It's not a disease?"

"No, it's way worse!"

"What in Merlin's name could be worse, Ginny?" yelled Harry, he was still terrified and shouting seemed to be the only way to talk just then.

"A baaaa..." Ginny mumbled.

"A what?"

"A BABY!" Ginny screamed, "A BABY!"

Harry stood there, one hand still on the door handle, in stunned silence, mouth wide open. _A baby? They were having a baby?_

"I'm not ready for a baby, my life is over now! A baby is just gonna wreck everything!" Ginny, wiped her tears away with unnecessary frustration and watched Harry who still hadn't said anything, "See? Even the look on your face says it all! This is the worst thing to happen to us."

Harry finally found his voice, "You're pregnant? Like with a baby and stuff?"

"No, Harry, with a giraffe!" Ginny snapped.

"Ok, you're angry, I get that."

"Oh, do you, now? When did you catch on?"

"Come on Gin, this is exciting!" Harry said as he rushed to Ginny after she stormed into the kitchen. He couldn't grasp the reality of it all. They were going to have a baby! Harry was going to be someone's _Daddy_! And Ginny would be someone's _Mummy_! They were becoming _parents_, they were about to start their own family!

"It's not exciting, Harry! We had plans, thing we wanted to do before producing off springs!"

"Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean we have to forget our plans, we'll just have to put them on hold for a little while."

"So going to Spain for your 24th birthday is just going to be put aside?"

"It's just Spain, it'll be there when mini Ginny or mini Harry is old enough to travel such a distance."

Ginny's eyes softened at Harry's nicknames. He was really happy and excited and Ginny was just destroying what could be a great moment for them.

"Just think, this little baby," Harry put his hands on Ginny's tummy as if to emphasize his point, "Is completely _ours_! We didn't buy it off some guy in the black market like we did our home; we didn't steal it like we stole some of the cushions from the Gryffindor common room. _This is ours, just yours and mine!_"

"We're not ready, Harry! I have my career, you have yours. How are we gonna manage all of that _and_ a baby?"

"We'll figure it out, just like we've done with everything else in our life. Ginny, this is amazing! We're finally going to have our own family! It's what we've wanted, right?"

"Yes, it is what we want. But I'm not even 23 yet. It's too soon for me to be a mother!"

"Since when?" Harry asked, a little confused now, "Your mum and dad had Bill when they were only 20, my parents were also only 20 when they had me. They were all younger than we are now when they had their first baby."

"We're not either of our parents! Things don't need to be exactly like they were in the Stone Age!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's common description of their parents' time.

"Aren't you excited at all?" Harry asked, felling a little hurt by her anger towards something so great.

"I don't know, maybe. Is this really a good thing Harry? Can't we actually do this?" Ginny inquired as Harry pulled her onto their sofa, falling back on their stolen cushions.

"It's a wonderful thing! We can totally do this! And even if we battle we have your mum and dad at arm's reach to help us." He replied as he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm making such a fuss, I'm just scared and really wanted more time with you." Ginny muttered as she leaned into Harry.

"We're had nearly seven years together as just Ginny and Harry; I think it's about high-time we start making babies."

"You scared I'm gonna get bored of you if we don't add some oomph! To our life?" Ginny giggled.

"Just a little." Harry joked back.

"Well, Mr Potter, you better hope it's just one baby and not more because I might just skin you alive!"

"The likely hood that that would be my fault is very slim, so swallow some of your own words please, Mrs Potter."

"Touché." Replied Ginny before Harry gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Oh, and Harry. Dragon Pox isn't fatal, not unless you're super old or really young. I'm pretty fit and healthy, and could easily beat Dragon Pox."

**End**


End file.
